A White December
by a twinkle in the night sky
Summary: The story of a young girl torn apart by the murder of her family. Only through the love of Adin Yuy, son of Heero and Relena, can she find what she lost


A white December  
  
The young girls sobs turned into screams as her nightmare began to take a hold of her.  
  
All of a sudden, she woke up. Her beautiful aquamarine eyes shimmered with tears and her body was drenched in a cold sweat. She swallowed slowly as she brushed a strand of light brown hair from her face. She suddenly shivered and glanced over in the direction of the cold, winter wind. She noticed that the large windows were opened and she struggled as she slipped out of bed to close it.  
  
Her painful frown then turned to a meek smile as she saw that it was snowing. One snowflake landed on her forehead and she held out her hand to catch three more. The new, fresh snowflakes glistened in the light from the full moon as she brought her hand to her face and blew the flakes away to rejoin its comrades.  
  
Suddenly, another thought came to her. From tomorrow, it would have been two years since her beloved parents and unborn baby brother and sister were murdered. It was an evening that she would have preferred to have forgotten...  
  
************  
  
"Sophia, calm down won't you?" Alexander Martynz smiled as his ten year old daughter laughed excitedly from her bed.  
  
"No papa. If you want me to be quiet, you'll have to come and make me," she smiled mischievously as she jumped out of her bed.  
  
Her father sighed, 'I hope the new babies aren't like her,' he thought.  
  
"Come on daddy, catch me if you can," the young girl insisted.  
  
Her father sighed at her again, but then returned her mischievous smile, "fine. Ready or not, here I come."  
  
In a moment of pure bliss, father and daughter ran around the large bedroom, dodging stuffed toys and leaping over beds and tables. Finally, Alexander caught his young daughter, and enveloped her in his arms in a warm hug. After both had finished laughing, Alex caressed his little girls cheek with his hand and layed a kiss on her forehead. She reminded him so much of her mother, she had her beautiful light blue eyes and her charming, innocent smile. However, her light brown hair was inherited from him, whom she idolised and loved with everything that she was.  
  
"You, little miss, need to go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow and your going to need all the sleep you can get." He playfully picked up her beloved teddy which sat upon her light pink pillow, "see, even Mr Bear says you should go to sleep. What do you think Mr Bear?" He smiled as he watched his daughters reaction as he tilted the teddy's head back and forth.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to bed," she admitted with a yawn.  
  
"Okay, sweetie," Alexander tucked his daughter in and handed her the bear. "Good night princess, I love....."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Alexander was interrupted by a piercing scream, a scream from his wives room.  
  
"Daddy, what was that?" his daughter asked, her once cheerful eyes were now filled with fear.  
  
"I'm not sure. Alright Sophia, stay here until I come back for you, okay?" her father's handsome features were now covered with worry and concern. He waited for his daughter to give him a nod and he scurried out towards the door. Suddenly, he paused at the door. The sounds of a scuffle were heard from their bedroom, which was about three doors down from their daughters. Alexander's face turned pale as he heard his wife scream again, then the piercing noise of a gunshot echoed through the house.  
  
"SARAH!!!!" the young man screamed as he left his post at his daughters door.  
  
Little Sophia cuddled deep into her blankets. Her father had told her stay put until he called for her. She closed her eyes as she heard muffled voices that were filled with anger through the walls of her families gigantic mansion. She hopped from her bed and crept into her wardrobe, where she shut the doors and propped her ear against the wall. She listened intently to the voices coming from her parents room.  
  
"I told you to stay away."  
  
"Yes, but you also told us that you would pay."  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember, Bobby."  
  
Sophia thought to herself, 'why did that man call her father Bobby?' However she continued to listen.  
  
"Listen Bobby, your wives dead and unless you pay up now, you and that bratty child of yours are going to join her. Now do as we say and pay up." A male voice demanded.  
  
Sophia covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. Her mother was dead. Gone forever. But if she was dead, then that meant that the babies... Silent tears began to fall from her eyes as she said a silent prayer for her mother and unborn siblings.  
  
"Sophia is not here, she's staying with some friends up north. That was what Sarah and I decided to do until the babies were born. It's pointless going after her, she wouldn't harm a fly."  
  
"Maybe so, but we are not talking any chances. Reuben, Tyler, check the house."  
  
"NO!!" Sophia heard her father scream.  
  
Again there were sounds of a scuffle. This brawl lasted longer then the last one, but unfortunately it ended in the same agonising way.  
  
"Hold him still," a strong, angry voice commanded.  
  
Sophia closed her eyes as hard as she could as two gunshots rang through the house. Sophia started crying softly. It was over, she knew it. The battle was finished. The tears just wouldn't stop as she pictured her father, who just a few moments ago was laughing and playing with her and her mother, lying dead in their bedroom. The twins, which were being eagerly awaited by the three of them, would never get to experience life, their tiny hearts would have stopped just as their mothers did.  
  
Her sobbing was soon cut short as she heard the banging of the doors in the hallway. The two men that were assigned to look for her were now ransacking the entire mansion. She cuddled up in the corner of her wardrobe and covered herself with whatever she could. She held her breath as she heard her own bedroom door slam open and the two men began rummaging through her room. They spoke in hushed voices,  
  
"She should be here, unless she really is away with friends as Bobby said," one man whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but look at the state of the room. If we do find her, the bosses direct orders were to kill her quickly then escape," the other replied.  
  
After about ten minutes of searching, Sophia heard the men close the door and the whole room was plunged into silence. However, even though the men were gone, she continued to stay perfectly still. About an hour later she heard a car roar down their driveway and out into the street.  
  
Sophia didn't want to move, she couldn't. She felt that, if she did, then the men would come after her and do the absolute worst.  
  
Slowly, the effects of the night slowly took over her and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep...  
  
*************  
  
Sophia Alexandra Martynz cuddled up on her bed again as she tried to get back to sleep. She always went though this, but on the last two anniversaries of her families deaths, it had been at it's worst. At times, she feared sleep. She feared the thought of being controlled in her dreams and being unable to awaken when she wanted to. Everytime she slept, she remembered the morning after the murders..  
  
*************  
  
Sophia awoke to the loud, piercing siren of a police car. Slowly, she emerged from the wardrobe and slipped her small pink dressingrobe over her red teddybear PJs. She grabbed her teddy and slowly made her way out into the hallway. People were rushing around in all directions. The family butler was scurrying around with clean towels, angry words of regret and revenge came from his mouth. Maria, one of the many maids which served the Martynz family was weeping in the corner and was being comforted by another maid.  
  
Little Sophia, slowly dodged the masses of busy adults as she made her way to her parents room. As she entered, she was greeted with the sight of her father being placed in a big black bag and the zipper closed to shield him from the eyes around him. In the corner, another black bag was lying on a wheely table. This bag had a huge bulge coming out of it, and after a short while, she figured that this must be her mother.  
  
"Papa," she murmured quietly, "mama."  
  
No one noticed her until she started screaming. Uncontrollable tears flooded her big, blue eyes and she collapsed to the floor when her shaking legs gave way.  
  
"Ohmigod," a lady screamed, "it's their child. Quickly, get her out, get her out...."  
  
**************  
  
The words were as clear as day to Sophia as if it had just happened yesterday. The voices of people, asking how she felt, what she saw and heard and where she was. The twelve year old shuddered at the thought of the uncompassionate and inconsideration of the people around her.  
  
Then the memories of their funeral flooded through her like a movie. She remembered her every step, every note that was sung by the choir boys and the words of the priest as her loved ones caskets were lowered into the ground.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."  
  
For her those few days were the most physically, emotionally and mentally strenuous moments of her life. The day her parents died was the day her whole life was tipped upside down.  
  
Giving up on sleep, she decided to read. After the funeral, she was placed in the care of her loving grandparents, her fathers parents. They loved her more then life itself, and were the ones responsible of encouraging and helping her to her feet again.  
  
As she settled down with a book, she heard the door creak open an inch.  
  
Her eyes, which were now adjusted to the light in the room, glanced over at the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her grandfathers comforting voice.  
  
"Sophi, are you okay? We heard you scream and your grandmother and I figured that you were having that dream again," he whispered quietly, as to not shake her up anymore. He used her pet name to greet her, she always seemed to that when she was depressed or upset.  
  
"I'm alright grandpapa," she replied quietly whilst fiddling with the book in her hand. She loved her grandpa, there was no doubt about that, but at times she felt that he was a little too attentive.  
  
"Are you sure?" he slowly slipped into her room and it wasn't until he sat down that he saw the freshly shed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sophi, I..." he started, but was cut off.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm fine, it-t's just the brightness of t-the room, that's all," his young granddaughter tried to hide her upset tone of voice as she avoided his gaze.  
  
He watched her as she looked towards the window, trying everything to escape his watch. She was strong, he knew that, and would one day make a fine young woman. Over the two past years she had to teach her self to control her emotions, which was very hard to do especially when the only questions she was asked by people, especially the media, where mainly about her families murders. He had taught her to have control, to hold her head up high and to speak for herself. She didn't deserve what had happened to her, but the obstacles she had to overcome during the time simply made her stronger.  
  
"You know, the anniversary is coming up," he murmured, looking over at a photo of the happy family which sat on her bedside table.  
  
For the first time that night, Sophia looked at her grandfather, "I know," her voice was now struggling to hold back the pain from the tears, "I know."  
  
Maxwell Martynz heart started to break as he watched his only grandchilds pain at the mention of her parents anniversary.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. You can let it out now, I'm your grandfather, you can cry around me," he tilted her chin so that he looked directly at her, "I love you and I'm here for you."  
  
Sophia looked up her grandfather with pain-stricken and sorrowful eyes, "You know," she started, placing her book beside her, but never taking her eyes off the man in front of her, "those were the last words dad said to me before he was killed. But.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He never finished the sentence. He was about to say 'you' when he rushed off to mother's aid," her sweet voice died down to a mummer as she tried to tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"Ever since that day, it feels as if I've been waiting for something. Waiting..."  
  
"..for your father to finish the sentence," the old man completed the sentence for her as she nodded slowly.  
  
"Sophia," he started, "you know that that will never happen.."  
  
Sophia's heart seemed to open at the sound of her grandfather's words. She leant against his warm chest and cried uncontrollably. "I know," she whispered as she burrowed her head into her grandfathers chest, "I know. He's gone forever, but I never got to say goodbye.."  
  
She didn't even notice her grandmother enter the room. Danielle Martynz was stunned but not greatly surprised to see her granddaughter sobbing in her husbands arms. The poor girl had gone through absolute hell, and nobody but the three of them seemed to understand. No one really seemed to care. Slowly, she made her way to the bed and sat on the opposite side to Sophia. Gently, she caressed her granddaughters neck and ran her fingers through her silky locks.  
  
'Just like her mother', the old woman thought to her self.  
  
Suddenly, Sophia raised her head. The tears started to steady and her sobbing became mearly a whimper. After she cleared her throat she released herself from her grandfathers grasp and stood before her grandparents.  
  
Slowly, she told them something that made their jaws drop, "Grandmamma, Grandpapa, I want to finish what my father started, I want to take on the role of Foreign Minister."  
  
"But Sophia," her grandmother started, "that is so dangerous. Three things need to be taken into consideration here. One, you are obviously too young for this. Two, you have no idea what a Foreign Minister actually does. And three, sweetheart, I'm worried about you. What if those men came back to finish you off, I could never.." her grandmother was now the one in tears.  
  
Sophia's heart melted at the pain she had caused Danielle. She knew that she was the only thing that remained of their son, and if she could help it she wasn't going to sit and watch her only grandchild commit suicide.  
  
"Grandmamma, I'm sorry," Sophia sat down beside her weeping grandmother and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "but papa would have wanted this."  
  
Her grandmother looked up at her.  
  
"I mean, it's in my blood. Grandfather was the Foreign Minister and papa was the minister in his own tome, but now that my father is gone, it's my turn. I have to finish what papa started, complete and total reconciliation between the earth and the colonies. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Her grandmothers sad look slowly turned into one of pride and agreement, as she nodded in understanding, "alright. You have my permission to do this, on one condition. That firstly you must go to university and train. It might sound a bit extreme, but if you are to become a minister of this kind of importance, you need to know about everything, political and socially."  
  
Sophia nodded knowingly at her grandmothers statement, but the two of them where interrupted by Maxwell clearing his throat.  
  
"Danielle, don't you think that's a little intense. She's only twelve for heaven sakes, she hasn't really got what it takes to go to university, more a less become the Minister of Foreign affairs!" He shook his head in confusion, "how could you possibly agree to that?"  
  
Danielle looked at her husband in wonder, then smiled confidently, "Max, I know that you probably don't think that she's ready for this, but just look at her. What do you see? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, but do you want to know what I see?"  
  
Maxwell looked into his granddaughters eyes, begging him to say yes.  
  
"I see our son, Max," his wife continued, "I see Alexander whenever I look at her, and I know that she can do anything that she sets her mind to, just like Alex. Come on sweetheart, we'll be here for her, she can do this, all she needs is a little guidance."  
  
Maxwell Martynz looked at the two most important women in his life, carefully considering what he was going to agree to. Slowly, with a deep breath he nodded his head.  
  
"Alright, but you must promise me Sophia that you will go to university and train. Have you considered that it would probably take you about 4 years of education, if not longer because you'll be younger then most students?"  
  
Sophia nodded slowly, "yes, I understand the circumstances grandpa, and I am willing to go the full distance."  
  
"And what I also think is important is that you change your last name. If the people who killed your parents found out that Sophia Martynz was attending a certain university, well, there's no telling what they might do. They could stalk you and, well, do worse..." Her grandmother added, "take on the name Anderson, your mother's maiden name. We'll explain to your teachers and principle so that when you graduate, on your certificate it will say 'Sophia Martynz', not Sophia Anderson. But you must tell nobody."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Very well," he said smiling broadly, "I'll ring the university tomorrow morning and we'll see what we can do."  
  
"Thank you grandpa," Sophia jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I promise I won't let you down."  
  
YUY HOUSEHOLD  
  
"Master Adin, would you please come to the study," a male voice called from the base of the stairwell.  
  
A 16-year-old male scurried down the long corridor. He shook his head slowly as he made his way down the stairs and to his fathers study. He knew what this lecture would be about. University subjects needed to be chosen and sent away for next term, and his father seemed to be obsessed with making sure his children were ready. Especially him.  
  
He wondered slowly into the large study and found his twin sister Chelsea and twin brother Lachlan seated on the leather couch across from the large mahogany desk. His mother was standing beside his father who was seated at the desk. His mother was smiling at him as per usual and holding his two year old brother, Jonathan. Everyone always said that he looked like his mother, having inherited her pacific blue eyes and gorgeous smile.  
  
His father smiled at him, "so glad that you could make it Adin. Please, take a seat beside Chelsea so we can have a chat about University subjects for next term."  
  
Slowly he took a seat beside his pretty twin sister. Chelsea was always the sensible one. A perfectionist, if you would. She seemed to have inherited their mothers maturity for her age. She was smart, athletic and extremely popular. She hoped to get into the School of Preforming Arts for drama and dance, a dream of hers for a very long time.  
  
His brother Lachlan, on the other hand, was the politically correct member of the triplets. He hoped to gain entry into Oxford University for law and politics, just to be like their mother in her younger days.  
  
"Now the three of you, I have received back the responses from the Universities you have applied for and I have great news," his father said cheerfully, removing a piece of paper from his diary. His siblings crossed their fingers and held their breaths.  
  
"Chelsea sweetheart, you've been accepted into the School of Preforming Arts in Florida, America," Chelsea's face lit up with excitement as she jumped up excitedly.  
  
"They say here," their father continued, "that they were very impressed with your application form and would be proud to have you on board."  
  
Chelsea squealed excitedly as she ran to her parents for a celebratory hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you daddy. Mommy." She acknowledged her parents then took Jonathan out of her mothers arms and spun him around.  
  
"Can you believe it John-John. Chelsea's going to Uni," she exclaimed happily as the two siblings started laughing.  
  
Heero Yuy, father of the four children within the room smiled as he continued. Chelsea took her brother and stood in the corner awaiting the next announcement.  
  
"Adin, my boy, you've been accepted into Harvard University. Your exam results impressed them greatly and they are willing to accept you in sport psychology and biology," the young Yuy's face began smiling with the great news.  
  
"However," his father continued, "they said they would appreciate it if you took on a subject which requires today's society. You can choose from politics, law and..."  
  
"Just say yes for politics. I don't really mind, as long as I've got into S.P, then I'm happy," Adin rushed over to his sister who had again began squealing in excitement and happiness.  
  
"Okkayyy.." Heero looked over at his wife, Relena Yuy who simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "it's his decision."  
  
"Fine, politics it is," Heero wrote something down, then turned to the oldest of the triplets, Lachlan.  
  
"Now Lachlan," the oldest Yuy sat up at the sound of his name. He was eager to join in the celebrations with his two other siblings.  
  
"Great news for you too, son. As you wished, you were accepted into Oxford for, politics and law."  
  
Lachlan Yuy jumped from the couch in exhilaration and ran to his brother and sister. Together the three began jumping up and down in enthusiasm, laughter and tears spilling from the young men and woman.  
  
"What's going on?" a young male voice asked from the doorway.  
  
10-year-old Zachary and 6-year-old Bridget were standing in the doorway to the large study, eagerly awaiting to find out what all the excitement was about.  
  
Heero stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his wives waist, hugging her gently. She turned her head slightly and kissed him gently on the cheek. Together they watched their happy children rush over to the youngsters and tell them the great news. The six Yuy children exchanged hugs and laughter of delight, as their proud parents watched on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "This here is the main studyhall. You can come anytime in or out of school to study, but only study. No talking about parties or anything out of school, this is for the benefit of the other students who want peace and quiet," the old headmaster read out off his red clipboard as Adin, Heero and Relena followed him around the large university.  
  
"Here is the science room where...opps," the old man was interrupted by a young woman carrying an armful of books. The sound of fallen books echoed through the halls as the girl looked up with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
Adin studied her with interest. Her slim, tanned face was framed by her shoulder length dark blonde hair. Her piercing aquamarine eyes, which looked a lot like his own never met his own gaze as she looked up at who she had bumped into.  
  
"Opps, sorry sir. I guess I shouldn't be rushing around like that, huh?" the teenager politely bowed at the headmaster then bent down to reclaim her books.  
  
When she stood up, she bowed again to the headmaster, "I apologise again."  
  
Instead of becoming angry, the headmaster simply smiled, "it's alright Sophia. Just be careful, you likely to kill someone if you keep running straight into people like that."  
  
Sophia blushed.  
  
She then noticed the three other people behind the headmaster. "Is this one of the new students, headmaster?" she asked politely.  
  
"It sure is. Sophia, I would like you to meet Adin Yuy. Adin, this is Sophia Anderson," the two students shook hands as each of them got a good look at the other, "Sophia's one of our brightest students, she's been studying here for a very long time."  
  
The girl slightly cringed with the mention of the name 'Anderson', but regained her composure to shake hands with the new male student.  
  
"And this is Mr and Mrs Yuy," again Sophia shook hands with the couple.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she began to blush, but began to smile as she realised who she was talking to.  
  
"Yuy, Yuy," she whispered searching her memory banks, "could you possibly be by any chance, Mrs Relena Yuy, the ex-vice Foreign Minister and Queen of the World?" she asked in admiration and interest.  
  
Relena smiled politely and blushed, "that would be me."  
  
"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Yuy," the young girl said with respect, "I'm currently learning about your work with pacifism between the Earth and the colonies in Political studies. I don't want to sound like the obsessed fan when I say this but, you truly are my idol, I want to be so much like you."  
  
"Thank you," Relena smiled politely, "it's great to know that someone appreciates my work." She smiled teasingly at her husband who cheekily glared back.  
  
"However, I could of thought of a million better ways to meet you, you probably think I'm some kind of fanatic lunatic running around the school like this."  
  
The group shared a laugh as Sophia checked her watch. She silently cursed herself when she remembered where she was supposed to be, "Oh no, I'm late. I'm supposed to be in politics class right now. Sorry, it was great to meet you."  
  
As she began to rush away, Adin tried to figure a way to meet up with the girl again..  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS AT UNIVERSITY  
  
"Are you sure Adin? I would hate to intrude," Sophia sat down on one of the mall benches and looked up at her boyfriend.  
  
From the moment they met in the university hallway, Sophia was sure that there was something different about the young man. They got on really well from his very first day, but of course it wasn't immediately love at first sight, well at least not to Sophia. While Adin concentrated on her, she was mainly curious about his mother and her work for Politics class. However, as time when by, Sophia developed feelings of her own. The way he would help her out with major essays by giving her information and even sometimes he would take her out for dinner after a long night of studying. She admired his commitment and loyalty, then when he asked her out, she could do nothing but agree. Her heart was now in control, and she wasn't the one to stop it. However, when he addressed her as Sophia Anderson (if you haven't noticed, this is Sophia Martynz), she felt uncomfortable. She felt although she was lying to him, being untruthful. So many times she had conferenced with herself whether to tell him and break off their relationship, but sensing her anxiety, he had told her that whatever she had to say, she could say. He told her that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would do anything to prevent losing it. It was with those words that Sophia noticed that she felt the same way and she didn't want to lose what they had. Besides, she knew that he loved her for who she was, not her name, and the topic never really came up, but when and if it did she was confident to tell him.  
  
Now, as they sat at the entrance to the mall, the discussion of christmas vacations came up in the topic. School had officially ended a week ago and now the young couple were just happy to enjoy the time together, without any pressures.  
  
Sophia stared up at her attractive boyfriend, his light brown hair was swaying gently in the winter breeze as he took a seat beside her. In all her years, she never thought she would be this blessed to have a boyfriend as dedicated and dependable as him. He took her gloved hands within his own and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure, the more the merrier. I rang mum and dad the other night. Chels and Lachie are going to have dates. Besides, you said yourself that you had nowhere to go this Christmas holidays," he said the last bit of his sentence in a quiet tone as his girlfriend nodded slowly. Her grandfather had passed away two months ago, adding to the grief when she lost her grandmother a year after entering university.  
  
"Yes, you've got a point there," she said slowly, "well, if you're sure that it's okay with your parents then I'll be honoured to come."  
  
Adin jumped up happily as she wrapped him in a warm embrace. Slowly, he rubbed her smooth face with his warm gloved hand and gently pushed his warm lips to hers. They shared a warm kiss and headed back to the university to begin packing...  
  
YUY HOUSEHOLD  
  
As the black jeep pulled into the massive driveway, Sophia felt her body shake. The gigantic mansion stretched out in front of them, reminding her vividly of home. The home that she lost 6 years ago.  
  
"Well," Adin smiled as he parked the car, "we're here."  
  
Sophia was about to answer when she heard children yelling out Adin's name. The couple turned to see a young boy and girl race toward them.  
  
"Adin, Adin. We're here, I missed you, bro!" the boy said excitedly as Adin jumped from the car and embraced him in a warm hug.  
  
"Me too, me too," the little girl exclaimed laughing, "Adin, did you bring me a present, did ya?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," he laughed as Sophia slowly undid her seatbelt and slipped out of the car. Adin heard her and unleashed his siblings and helped her.  
  
Placing his arm around her waist he introduced him to the children which resembled him greatly. "Zach, Bridget, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sophia. Sophi, this is my brother Zachary and my sister Bridget."  
  
Sophia put on her nicest smile and knelt down, "it's nice to meet you guys. Your brother's told me a lot about you two."  
  
Zachary smiled back, but Bridget looked confused. Sophia say this and caressed her hand across the little girls cheek, "what's up, kiddo?"  
  
The child looked up at the girl in front of her and hopped into her arms. Sophia was surprised at first but smiled as she saw Bridget smiling back at her. The Adin look-alike gave her a big hug as she spoke,  
  
"I always wanted a girlfriend," she smiled, but then looked confused again, "what's a girlfriend?"  
  
Sophia was about to answer, when Zachary spoke for her,  
  
"It's like mum and dad, but their not married. I know this because I once had a girlfriend," he said knowingly.  
  
Adin and Sophia looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Really?" his little sisters eyes were wide open with interest.  
  
"You know what I think, I think the two of you should finish this inside the house before you catch pneumonia," Relena's voice interrupted the little conversation.  
  
"But mooommmmm..." her children whined.  
  
"But nothing you two, go inside and finish your story telling inside," she shivered as a gust of cold wind blew past.  
  
As the children raced back to the mansion, two butlers came up to the car and began removing the luggage from the trunk of the car.  
  
"As for you two," Relena said smiling, "anyone who is under my roof is under my rules, so I'm ordering you to get inside before you become sick and have to spend Christmas in bed. Now scat."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Adin and Sophia followed Relena back to the huge mansion. As the foot men opened the door for them, they were immediately greeted with the warmth of a large, open fire place coming from the greeting room and the smell of cookies and roast chicken from the kitchen. Sophia looked around the beautiful house in awe. A gigantic white Christmas tree sat in the centre of the greeting room which she and her boyfriend had just entered, around it were presents and children playing. She smiled as she saw Zachary talking to Bridget and a couple of other children within the crowd. Adin watched as his girlfriend marvelled at his home and family. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist and kissed her ear. Most of the time he felt sorry for her. She had lost everything at the age of three when her parents died of unknown causes, so she never got to experience the warmth and cosy feeling of being with her family at Christmas.  
  
"Look who's here," Relena smiled as her husband rushed over to his family.  
  
"Adin, my boy, how good to see you. I see you brought your girlfriend with you," Heero smiled gently as the girl at his son's side blushed.  
  
"I really thank you for allowing me to spend Christmas with you and your family," she bowed slowly and smiled back sincerely.  
  
"It's a pleasure. Please come, sit. We're just about to have dinner. But first let me introduce you to some of our friends," Heero offered his arm to the girl who took it timidly.  
  
"This is Duo and Hilde Maxwell," Heero pointed in the direction of the place he was just sitting. Next to his seat, a lanky, braided haired man sat with his small wife, his arm over her shoulder. "And that's their sons Lucas and Hayden and their daughter Lisa." Sophia looked over at a couch nearby. On it sat two boys around thirteen and at their feet was a girl about eleven playing with another child.  
  
"That's Adin's uncle Milliardo and aunty Lucrazia and their youngest daughter Samantha. Their two oldest daughters, Meagan and Rianna are at college and will be arriving tomorrow," he directed Sophia in the direction of another couch where a blonde man and a dark haired woman sat with a little girl who looked a lot like her mother.  
  
"There's Quatre and Dorothy Winner and Trowa and Catherine Barton. None of those guys have children except we've heard rumors that Dorothy is expecting some time soon," the two couples of which Mr Yuy was talking about quickly ended their conversation once they heard their names and gave Heero a friendly wave.  
  
"And finally," Heero pointed over to the far end of the large room, "there's Wufei and Sally Chang." His voice lowered to a whisper, "and their ten or so children..."  
  
"Ten!" Sophia exclaimed as Heero nodded.  
  
"Ten. First there's Wufei Jr who's 15, then Michael who's 13, Sarah's 11, Milo and Andrew are 9, Jess is 8, Maddison is 6, Lexi and Kari are 4 and little Andrea who just turned 1," Heero breathed a long gasp of air as he continued, "Duo once said they breed like rabbits, and I'll agree to that because Sally is pregnant again."  
  
"Again!" Sophia exclaimed again as Heero smiled at her.  
  
"Yep, again. But anyway," Heero picked up the tiny tot who had been playing with the Maxwell's little girl. "And this is my little guy, Jonathan. I suppose Adin's introduced you to his brothers and sisters?" He kissed his son on the forehead and gave him to Sophia. The youngster immediately cuddled up to the newest adult and smiled.  
  
"I think he likes you," Adin whispered in his girlfriends ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head upon her shoulder.  
  
"You think so?" she asked him thoughtfully.  
  
"Yep," he replied with kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey," she smiled mischievously, "I don't see any mistletoe!"  
  
They smiled lovingly at each other before Heero cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Adin," Heero asked, interrupting their little moment, "have you introduced Sophia to your brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Well, she's met Jonathan," he looked down at the smiling figure in his lovers arms, "and when we first arrived she met Bridget and Zachary."  
  
"Well, Chelsea and Lachlan will be coming tomorrow, so you'll get to meet Adin's remaining siblings tomorrow afternoon," he smiled at Sophia, who was putting the restless child on the floor to rejoin the other children.  
  
"That would be great," she smiled back as Adin entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"DINNER!" Relena's voice filled the large entertaining room. The sound of children and adults with hungry stomachs echoed through the house as everyone fled to the dining room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "This room is gorgeous, Adin," Sophia placed her travel bag on the large queen sized bed and rushed over to the balcony. She gasped in wonder as she gazed over the city before her, brightly lit up with Christmas lights and decorations.  
  
Adin Yuy came up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gently he kissed her ear and rested his head upon her shoulder, "yeah, beautiful," he murmured.  
  
Together they stood wrapped up within each others embrace until Adin noticed that Sophia was lightly dozing within his arms, her head leaning against his and her body slumped next to his. Slowly he pecked her on the cheek and lifted her into his arms. He placed his sleeping angel within his arms on the soft mattress and placed her under the sheets. He sat beside her on the bed for a moment, all the while smiling until he too began to feel the drowsiness of sleep coming to take over him. He again gently kissed her on the cheek and caressed her soft cheek with his hand.  
  
"Sleep well, princess," he whispered as he lightly shut the door.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hey guys, K here. So whaddya think? If you like, plz review, and I'll continue. I need ideas for the next chappie, but I'm thinking along the lines of Sophia's families assassins coming to take revenge on her and Adin finally hearing his gf's secret... 


End file.
